The invention is directed to a protective device for an electric power system.
The invention relates to a system as described, for example, in Auslegeschrift No. 112,562 of the German Democratic Republic. In the known protective device for electric power systems, the individual objects to be protected can be isolated, in the event of a fault, via switching points constructed of circuit breakers. The faults occurring are in this case detected by fault-direction-oriented protection instruments. If a fault occurs within a protective zone which is allocated to the object to be protected and which is essentially determined by the switching points isolating the object to be protected from the power system, a centralised evaluating unit allocated to this protection zone provides switching-off commands to the switching points.
The invention as characterised in the claims achieves the objective of creating a protective device of the generic type, in which device the switching-off commands to the switching points of a protection zone are in each case formed locally in the vicinity of each of these switching points.
The protective device according to the invention is particularly characterised in that each switching point is associated with a transmitter/actuator unit, which transmitter/actuator units communicate with each other at the same hierarchical level. This provides decentralised operation of the protective device according to the invention, resulting in high availability and redundancy.
The invention is explained below in greater detail with reference to the drawing, in which: